


And What a Crash It Was

by Stylin_Breeze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Gen, Hospitals, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Groping, implied minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylin_Breeze/pseuds/Stylin_Breeze
Summary: Maybe, indeed, he was lucky to be in that crash.Based on "It Only Took a Crash" by YukippeTodo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	And What a Crash It Was

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YukippeTodo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukippeTodo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It Only Took a Crash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262372) by [YukippeTodo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukippeTodo/pseuds/YukippeTodo). 



> This is a prequel to YukippeTodo's It Only Took a Crash. Posted with permission.
> 
> (Note: the original fic is rated T. This fic is rated M for a reason.)

Yaku couldn’t think straight. He tossed and turned, knowing he had to go to sleep for practice but unable to switch off. The family news that evening plagued him too much, overloaded his mind with too much stress.

Finally he couldn’t take it. He got up, put on a T-shirt and gym shorts, and ventured into the cool night for some air. A few laps around the block, and he’d be good.

The car snaked through the neighborhood when they spotted Yaku, languidly strolling down the sidewalk.

“Check out the legs on that kid.”

“I don’t know. He looks like a runner.”

“He’s the right size though.”

“Are you sure he’s young enough?”

“I’ll eat him myself if I have to.”

The three occupants conversed as if the subject matter were normal. Once the other two persuaded their naysaying driver to take the opportunity granted them, the car pulled over.

One of them exited and started to pace behind Yaku, making longer strides to gain on the teen. The car sped onwards and pulled up again against the curb several yards ahead, before the next crosswalk. They cut the lights to pretend they had parked. Yaku paid no mind to the activity, his head bouncing through his troubles, his pace neither slackening nor accelerating.

As Yaku came alongside the stopped car, that’s when the teen sensed the nearing pedestrian behind.

As he peered back, another person emerged from the car.

Yaku didn’t recall exactly what happened. He was being manhandled by at first one and then two individuals. His mouth and nose were covered. He choked on limited breath. Apparently he managed to yelp at some point, because a bedroom light flicked on, frightening the attackers. It didn’t scare them enough into abandoning the effort. Instead, Yaku was lifted up and suddenly was in the backseat of a vehicle.

His heart pounded, staring straight at the seatback in front of him. The reflection of streetlights zipped across the windshield like shooting stars. Restrained in somebody’s lap, Yaku tried to wriggle free, his mouth still shielded, his body immobilized by the person in whose lap he sat and by the other passenger.

They had him in a confident enough grip that the person underneath Yaku took a free hand and began to tap over the boy’s thigh like a spider.

Yaku’s heart sank when he felt the massaging of his groin through his shorts.

The driver protested it was a bad idea. The accomplices in the backseat ordered their getaway to keep speeding. Angry directions on where to turn flailed.

All the while, the spider tentacles around Yaku’s groin didn’t cease.

Yaku didn’t know what happened. Maybe the order to turn came too late. Maybe the driver misinterpreted the streetscape. Maybe police began a chase. In any event, the front of the car hit something. The vehicle ricocheted. It flipped. No one in the backseat had a seatbelt. Yaku remembered nothing. When the car settled on its roof, the body of the person holding him was still wrapped tightly around him like a blanket.

But the fondling had ceased.

Yaku stayed still, bruised and cut, his entire torso in pain. He couldn’t dream of crawling to safety, not when his limbs were so heavy. He couldn’t feel his legs. He wondered if his legs even existed.

Somehow, he was taken out of the car into a sea of red and blue strobes.

He was in a hospital. Then his parents were there. It was afternoon.

He’d missed practice.

Oh.

Maybe that didn’t really matter.

Maybe he was lucky to be in that crash.

Kuroo showed up later.

And without saying a word, the captain hugged him and wept.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the darkest thing I've deigned to post....
> 
> The scenes in the hospital take place after the original fic this is based on. To find out what happened after the crash and to see Kuroo's perspective on all this, please go read [It Only Took a Crash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262372). :)
> 
> Thank you to Yukie for permitting me to write this--and feel free to ignore any of it from your own canon klakl;sana.


End file.
